lotrminecraftmodfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Тема:TreebeardOfFangorn/@comment-28809552-20180720211638
About= I suggest to add new faction of Men — Rhunenrim. I describe in detail the new faction of Uttermost East. I leave all of them content in this suggestion. |-| Faction= |shield = |banner = |added in = |imagecaption = Men of Eru}} Rhunenrim (from sin. rhunen, "east", and rim, "folk") are people who live in Uttermost East, eastern than Orocarni. They are ancestors of Men and Hobbits. History The race of Men is the second race of beings created by the Supreme God, Ilúvatar. Because they awoke at the start of the First Age of the Sun, while the Elves awoke three Ages before them, they are called the Secondborn (Quenya: Atani, Sindarin: Edain) by the Elves. Men awoke in a land located in the far east of Middle-earth called Hildórien. When the Sun rose for the first time in the far West, Men began to wander towards it, a journey which culminated in some of them reaching Beleriand centuries later. There is much evidence that, soon after their awakening, Morgoth came to Men and incited them to worship him and turn away from Ilúvatar, and that they complied. Though all were seduced by the Enemy, some Men repented and escaped; they were said to be the ancestors of the Edain. Men bear the so-called Gift of Men, mortality. Elves are immortal, in the sense that even if their bodies are slain, their spirits remain bound to the world, going to the Halls of Mandos to wait until they are released or the world ends. Elves are tied to the world for as long as it lasts. When Men die, they are released from Arda and the bounds of the world and have rest from its troubles. Ilúvatar also gifted Men with the freedom to shape their own future, being rather free from the designs of the Music of the Ainur. However, the influence of Morgoth has caused Men to fear their fate, and view Death as a Doom instead of a Gift. I begin my tale from moment of leaving Hildórien by ancestors of Edain. The small part of Hildor wanted to live in Hildórien. This folk became very powerful republic. They were the best allies of Red Dwarves. Hildorien was ruled by 5 chiefs. But after changing of Arda in SA Hildórien was destroyed and a big count of Men died in the disaster. Those survivors were on Harhúdor. These lands were not comfortable fo people of Hildórien and Men went to Uttermost East. Rhunenrim settled along the coast. All of their cities lay in ruins, so Men of Uttermost East began to restore their wealth and glory. The technology of processing of metals were lost forever. Red Dwarves did not hear anything about Rhunenrim from moment of Downfall of Numenor, but in the middle of TA small group of Ironfits founded those Hildor. So Dwarves became the allies of Rhunenrim again. Folk of Orocarni changed red steel to salted lamb. Rhunenrim learned about the several folks of Middle-Earth, such as Easterlings, Variags and other Dwarves from Folk of Orocarni. Onetime Dwarves told them about western monsters, who fight against western Dwarves. A few time before the War of the Ring Uttermost East was visited by two men in blue cloacks. They set Rhunenrim against Variags of Khand. After two years of hard work people of Uttermost East paved the road to the eastern borders of Khand and attacked green forest. In sometime this woods became called Dorgurth. Religion Rhunenrim belive to Eru after the incidents with Melkor, the Downfall of Numenor and after visiting of them by Alatar and Pollando. They do not bring bloody sacrificies. Sages pray on stone altars in Salab Mirion. Rhunenrim are ready to kill everybody, who belive to Melkor or Sauron. Aligment Rhunenrim are allies of Red Dwarves and Avari. Moreover they are allies of Blue Mountains and Durin's Folk from tales of Red Dwarves. Their enemies are Khand, Rhudel and Orcs. NPCs *Rhunenrim - The civilians of Rhunenrim. They live in Uttermost East. *Rhunenrim Warrior - Rhunenrim clad in Rhunenrim Armour or Red Mountains Armour and wielding Rhunenrim or Red Mountains Equipment. They attack any enemies of the Rhunenrim faction. They can be found riding Aurochs as well. *Rhunenrim Archer - Rhunenrim Warriors equipped with Rhunenrim Bows. They can be found riding Aurochs as well. *Rhunenrim Crossbower - Rhunenrim Warriors equipped with unusual crossbows. They are fear of Variags. *Rhunenrim Warlord - Rhunenrim traders that spawn in Rhunenrim Fortress from whom you can hire all of the above. They are equipped with Rhunenrim Armour, with the exception of the helmet and the boots (the boots are from Red Mountains Armour), and an Red Mountains Hammer. They hold a silver coin in their hand to show that they are traders. *Rhunenrim Sage - Old civilians that live in Salab Mirion equipped with Staff of Five. They pray on the stone altars and defend their forest. *Rhunenrim Trader - Rhunenrim Traders that spawn in Rhunenrim Rich House from whom you can buy and sell goods. They carry coins and use Red Mountains daggers to defend themselves. Structures Rhunenrim build manyy structures. *Rhunenrim House - The wooden houses only have been built with ground floor. *Rhunenrim Rich House - The wooden houses only have been built with two floors. *Farm of Aurochs - The place where people breds Aurochs *Sage Altar - The stone constructions were built for Rhunenrim Sages by Dwarves. *Rhunenrim Fortress - The big wooden structure is used for atacking to Khand. |-| Geography= - Salab Mirion=Salab Mirion (from sin. salab, "forest", and mirion"great jewel") is the great forest of the East. The bigger part of vegetation in this woods is from Dark Lands (continent). Trees of this place is eucalyptus (new), cedars and plane trees (new). So we will be able to find shrubs of oleandr and yellow bindweed. Eeucalyptus will create a "celling" under rare old great plane trees which will rarely rise out. Stone Altars and Sages spawn here. - Dorgurth=Dorgurth (from sin. dor, "land", and gurth, "death") is burnt forest. There are ruined Khand structures and Rhunenrim Fortress. }} |-| Weapon=